


Surprise me

by deluminous (galahart)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galahart/pseuds/deluminous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is bringing Kise somewhere special.</p><blockquote>
  <p>There was alcohol, soft kisses and bodies being pressed onto the rough sand beneath them.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise me

Kise peeked out from between his fingers only to get smacked on the arm by Aomine. 

'Hey! You promised not to look.' Aomine chided softly as he continued to push Kise from behind. 

From beneath his hands, Kise grinned. The smell of salt on the breeze and the sounds of wave crashing were enough hints for him to guess their location but he liked messing with Aomine. 

They have not been to the beach together since that day when they had gone out to celebrate Aomine's birthday, Kise mused. There was alcohol, soft kisses and bodies being pressed onto the rough sand beneath them. Grains of sand rough enough to hurt slightly but not leave a mark, Aomine would never let anything mar Kise's skin, that Kise was sure of. It sure was a magi- Wait.

'You're behind me,' Kise asked. 'How did you tell?'

'Your arms moved.' Aomine said. 

_Dang it._

Aomine had refused to tell Kise where he was bringing him for his birthday suprise when he had dragged him out after one of his many model shoots. He had refused despite the very convincing puppy face Kise pulled. 

'It's called a _surprise_ for a reason dummy.' Aomine chuckled when Kise had flashed him the puppy face. Nobody had resisted the puppy face before. Okay, maybe Kuroko, and Akashi... Maybe Murasakibara too. He was pretty sure Midorima was just being shy that one time. His puppy eyes were potent stuff! Sighing, Kise let himself be pushed forward, stumbling every now and then. 

'Aomine-cchi, if I fall I demand compensation...' 

'Yeah, yeah.' Kise was sure Aomine was smiling, even though he couldn't see anything.

'I'll kiss the bruises away if you fall okay?' 

Kise turned and pouted. 'Only if I have them?' 

'Hey,' Aomine lightly smacked Kise between his shoulders. 'That's cheating.' And promptly laid a chaste kiss on the back of his neck. 

'There, happy?' 

'It'll do I suppose.' Kise laughed as he heard Aomine sigh loudly behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the totally unoriginal title but I had a mindfart and nothing came out ;~;  
> Anyways, thanks for reading! This is my first Aokise, hope I did it justice.


End file.
